Question: Rewrite ${((9^{6})(5^{7}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((9^{6})(5^{7}))^{-4} = (9^{(6)(-4)})(5^{(7)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{6})(5^{7}))^{-4}} = 9^{-24} \times 5^{-28}} $